Most mobile computing devices use a cellular radio for communication. Use of the radio absorbs power and diminishes battery life on the mobile computing device. In existing systems, the mobile computing device is responsible for both signaling (e.g., call setup and maintenance) and bearer communication (voice and/or data communication). The bearer communication is responsible for most of the power expense associated with a call. That is, the voice transmit and receive operations consume a significant amount of battery power. Even when the mobile computing device is attached to an external power source, the rate of usage or drain exceeds the rate of charging.